Open arms
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Second requested fic from Ttobba.   Takes place during the story on the second shot of zombrex for Katey I believe. Slight spoilers, most of it fiction.   Sorry it's so short!


AN ;

This is a requested fic by ttobba. =]

He requested that I re-made the cutscene where Katey tells Chuck after he administers her zombrex shot that she was sorry for how he had to do weird things like TIR to get her daily doses.

My fiance helped me come up with this story.

To ttobba : Thanks again for the request! It's my pleasure to fulfill a readers request. Chuck x Stacey is definitely the best pairing and I enjoy writing as them..especially together.

And yes, I do write alot of tragedy if you have ever read some of my other fics for RE5 such as SHATTERED, HER, PAIN...ect.

There might be a slight reference to Arms of an angel in here, but I'm going to try and leave it out. =3

If there's again another fic you want to request...you know the deal. Leave it in a review or message me on YIM or the PSN [that's assuming you might have a PS3 ].

I have a couple of RE fics I want to get out soon too so, hope to hear soon.

Thanks, it's very appreciated.

~ Lil Red.

Dead Rising belongs to CapCom.

AGAIN, if I was CapCom ...more RE5 DLC. =/ -COUGH.-STARS JILL.-COUGH.-

Chuck's POV.

* * *

I dropped down, feet first, out of the tunnel shortcut I had found to get back to the safehouse. Sullivan had his arms crossed and looked down at me upon my entrance. I shifted my IJIEK yellow jacket before heading up the few steps and turning the corner to the security room where Katey was awaiting her daily morning shot.

Lifting my watch I eyed the time. It was 6:55. Just five minutes before the allotted time for the shot. I opened the door and stepped in. Katey was sitting there cross legged on the couch, her Puff Puff backpack was sitting on the seat next to her, her hands tapping the buttons of her PSP, playing her all time favorite game, MegaMan.

Stacey turned in her swivel chair and faced me.

" No sign yet. "

I had gotten her hint. She hadn't found anymore zombrex. I reached into my inside jacket pocket and removed the small box before pulling the needle out of it's package.

Katey looked at me and smiled before moving her backpack to the floor next to her feet and placed her PSP on the coffee table in front of her.

" Hey kiddo. " I rubbed her head a bit as I took a seat next to her. She gave me her usual unhappy wince before looking away and closing her eyes tight. I sighed. I hated hurting Katey like this...but if I didn't give her the zombrex...she would be no better than any of those flesh eating nuts in the rest of the city. I pushed the needle into her neck, waiting a few seconds, and then removed it.

" All done. "

Katey turned to me..and I could see the sorrow in her eyes.

" Daddy...I'm sorry you have to do all this weird stuff like this show to get my medicine. "

" It's alright Katey. I promise to do everything I can to save you...you're my best girl. "

I smiled at her, and her smile back was faint. Stacey stood as if she knew I wanted time alone with my daughter.

" Please excuse me. I'm going to use the bathroom. " She winked at me before exiting, closing the door behind her. I waited until I saw her jeans and the end of her cure jacket walk past the window and across the hall a ways before I turned to Katey.

" Kiddo..how are you really feeling? "

She looked down a bit, her face a bit quizzical before she looked up at me and blinked. " I'm ok daddy...I hate the shots..and I especially hate having you have to earn alot of money like that just for them..they make me sick daddy..."

She grunted before I picked her up slightly and allowed her to crawl into my lap, she leaned her head against my chest as I used a hand to rub her back, my other arm was around her.

" I know sweetheart but daddy wants you to be able to live. "

" Not like mommy..why couldn't mommy live? "

I was shocked speechless. I hadn't expected Katey to really bring up Sam again until she was a bit older. I knew the incident changed our lives forever...but I wondered how many times she had thought about Sam and wondered exactly what went wrong. I sighed again.

" Mommy couldn't be saved. " I felt my heart break along with hers.

" Why? "

" Because mommy had already become one of those creatures. She wasn't mommy anymore. "

" But why did mommy have to go? "

" It wasn't mommy's fault. " I tried to explain.

" Well who's was it? Can't you do something about it daddy? "

She was pleading with her eyes now.

" Can't mommy come back with zombrex? "

My heart strings tugged as Katey began to shed a few tears.

I held her a bit tighter.

" Daddy was going to try and save mommy with zombex..but it was too late for mommy and she became something that isn't mommy. So I saved you..after mommy bit you and almost made you into something that wasn't Katey...if I hadn't have saved you...I would have lost you and mommy. " I frowned. I could feel my own eyes watering up.

Why did it have to be like this?

Everything was so normal for us before..and now this.

I turned my face away from Katey's so she didn't see me cry. I expected Stacey to be back any second now.

" Oh. "

Was all she said.

It all began to burn inside me like a meteor. My hate for whomever was framing me and putting Katey's life in danger again, for causing all of this damage and for ruining my life in Vegas. Katey's arms gripped me tighter as the tears began to fall..at first, a couple of drops to start the storm..and then, like a waterfall.

The last time I cried I was about 16. Sam and I were in Highschool together and we had been dating for a few months. She told me she had found someone else...I spent the night in my room and I cried myself to sleep. A week later she came back to me. The boy had used her..and I was going to be her protective shelter.

I held my daughter as we cried together...and then I released.

" Katey...I'm so sorry. It was never meant to be this way...nothing like this was supposed to happen..we wanted you to be a good girl..go to school and live a normal life. "

" I'm so so sorry. " I repeated over and over like a giant cry baby. My eyes began to burn from not crying in so long.

" Daddy..? "

Katey had never seen me cry...I had never cried in my adult years and if I had, I would have never cried in front of Sam or Katey. Now that I thought of it...I did cry. Once before.

I had stopped my apologizing when Katey hugged me and told me it was alright..that somehow she knew mommy was watching us and we were gonna get through this.

" Katey...the last time I cried like this was when you were born. "

She stared for a second, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes red and puffy and her nose stuffy.

" Why daddy? "

" Mommy and I cried because we were so happy to have you with us. And we always will. "

She smiled at me, and as I tried to whipe our tears away with my sleeve, Katey had dried her face on my shirt, I smiled back.

I knew I had what I want, and I wasn't going to give up until we were safe.

At that second, Stacey had come back into the room. She looked into our faces..and smiled. It was warm and comforting. She walked over and opened an arm. I nodded, looked to Katey who nodded as well.

" I love you daddy. " Katey said as we allowed Stacey to join in the group hug I think we all needed at that time.

" I love you too Katey. You will always be my best girl. "

* * *

End.

Sorry it's so short.

D :


End file.
